


Why Not?

by commandersmartass



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, WOO, first fic here be free to judge, just some cute fluffy crap, kind of angsty but honestly not, tagging, warren being a sad baby, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersmartass/pseuds/commandersmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe ended up being the first one to text you after a week of silence and you being a lonely sappy dumbass, you would be lying if you said you weren't the slightest bit shocked.</p><p>But now you're dealing with a certain science geek you don't have any sexual attraction for, and as much as you love him, as a friend, you're not really into the "Rose Bouquet as I try to Awkwardly ask You Out Tactic" at the moment. This isn't going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for these two cuties and I decided to try writing something for them.  
> This is based off a theory I wrote on my tumblr page..so yeah.  
> YAY FOR BEING AWKWARD AMIRIGHT?
> 
> Also as a warning I can not write Warren to save my life so you have been warned.

When you received a text from a certain blue-haired punk about you meeting her in the parking lot of Blackwell, well, let's just say that you were a little more than surprised.

You had planned to text her, ever since you saved her ass, and Arcadia Bay from the tornado, got Jefferson taken off the school board and into some jailhouse, hopefully never to be seen again, and got Prescott expelled, for good, but every time you began to write something out, it always ended up extremely shitty and cliché, and as much as you missed her sassy remarks and her constant smug grin, you really didn't feel like you should pull the cliché text opening towards her.

So now you were walking towards the front of the school, only to be stopped by a particular science nerd with a rather large and half-crushed bouquet of red roses as he semi-gracefully slid, or, to be honest, fell, right in front of you.

And as much as you loved him, as a friend of course, you really weren't in the mood to deal with his cliché "Have a Rose Bouquet as I try to Awkwardly ask you Out" technique.

This wasn't going to be much fun.

"Hey, Max!" Warren began, winking at you with this intentionally stupid yet hilarious wink that was probably from some silly rom-com he watched, since you know that those are his guilty pleasure movies even if he won't admit it, and shoved the bouquet of roses in your hands, totally forgetting about the threat of thorns.

And now you had fucked up hands that were stinging like hell.  
Wonderful.

"So, I've been thinking, and I finally came to the conclusion that I need to man up, and face any challenge that stands in my way, and you are one of them," he states, still smiling that goofy smile that you love but were trying to be annoyed by as he spoke. "So, my lovely female friend, could I interest you in the wondrous thing that the human population calls..a date?"

You had to fight so hard to stop yourself from laughing at that, and you feel really bad for it.

As you tried to tame your extreme urge to burst out laughing at his question, you sighed, looking over at the boy you were about to deny, while shattering his poor dorky heart, with a sad smile.

"Warren, as great as your presentation was, that's really not how I want our relationship to grow into," you begin, already feeling guilty once you see the crestfallen look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I think you're a great friend, but that's really all I see you as, and I really hope that you don't become too depressed over this, but I'm really not interested...sorry," you stammer, trying to keep a stoic yet pitiful expression as you started at his saddened form. It wasn't that hw wasn't handsome, because you were sure that other girls found him attractive, but it was just that you didn't...well..roll that way.

"Oh..uh...sure..I get it..Yeah, that's alright Max..At least I tried though, am I right?" He questioned, trying to act like he didn't just get rejected by the girl he liked. "I totally understand. You just need some time, right?" Warren said, chuckling softly as he slowly backed up. You sighed, handing him the roses while pointing over to a certain black haired girl flying a certain drone a couple of feet away.

"Don't quit yet, hotshot, I personally know that Brooke has a crush on you, so why don't you ask her? I feel like you and her at the drive in would be pretty cute. Might even get her to kiss you." You tell him, a small smile on your face as his expression transforms into a surprised yet happy expression, and he begins to immediately walk over to her, before turning around to face you.

"Uh...yeah..thanks, Mad Max!" Warren says, smiling his normal friendly smile, turning back around to probably copy his cheesy flirting ritual to Brooke. You silently wish him the best of luck as you immediately run to the parking lot, praying for no more distractions

\------

You enter the parking lot, finally, after having a brief run-in with Victoria, involving her thanking you for saving her ass for the billionth time, and you noticed Chloe's pick-up truck almost immediately, since it stood out like a sore thumb among all the other cars there. You notice Chloe leaning against the truck's door, smoking a joint as she waited for you, but also showing and expression, and to be honest, posture, that reeked nervousness, which concerned you greatly. What could she be nervous about?

You nodded that off and instead decided to focus on how amazing the bluenette was as you headed over to her. You had to admire how awesome she looked, with her usual messy blue hair, devoid of her casual beanie, for once, and her usual white tank top, blazer, and ripped up jeans. You never really noticed how attractive Chloe Price was until now, and it was almost making your head spin.

Yes, you had a massive crush for your best friend, not that you'd ever admit it to anyone, since you were rather flustered about it.

You started to feel this way ever since you broke into the pool with her. Hell, even before that maybe. You just couldn't help but admire her sassy attitude, her music, her appearance, and everything else about her.

Ugh, this is making you sound like some sappy lovestruck teenager caught in some weird existential crisis. Gross.

As you stepped in front of Chloe, her gaze, seemingly set off in space or whatever, snapped over to you, and she smirked, quickly snuffing out her joint with the toe of her boot, before she spoke.

"Fucking finally. I was beginning to think that you got kidnapped or some shit. I was afraid that I'd have to come rescue you, Maxaroni." Chloe says, nudging you with her shoulder before opening her car door, gesturing towards the empty passenger seat. "Come on, hippie, I got something to tell ya, and I want to do it somewhere special."

You roll your eyes in response to her first jab at you, before pulling yourself into the passenger seat of her car, taking in the scent of weed and cheap alcohol, a scent that you dislike but love at the same time. "What is it? Do you have some cheesy love confession to bestow to me, should I have brought a picnic and some mood lighting?" You say mockingly, although not prepared for her startled jump, which she quickly masked with a brief chuckle.

"No picnics needed, Super Max. I confess my undying love for people just by looking at them. It's hella rad." She informs you, smirking arrogantly as she poses in some hilariously not-seductive pose. 

"Whatever you dork, just take me to wherever we're going already, I'm practically falling asleep already."

"How dare you! I'll have you know that my attractiveness is known to keep many a girl awake simply staring at it. That's how fucking majestic I am, Caulfield." Chloe said, while walking over to the other side of the truck, swinging the car door open and jumping inside, turning the ignition and then swerving the car off onto the road, nearly killing us in the process, of course.

\-----

You had been on the road for a while, and you nearly dozed off before you felt a huge bump, and you started up, ready to find yourself flipped over in a crash sight, sirens surrounding your vision, before you realized that you were still here, and that Chloe had just run over a rock trying to park her car by the trail that led to the lighthouse. Of course.

"Nice driving, Chloe. I'll give it a -10/10, for hitting every single rock in existence." You comment, smirking at her as he kicked open the car door and leaped out, stretching.

"Fuck you Caulfield. I'll have you know that my driving is simply the best there is, guaranteed." Chloe shot back, before racing up the trail, he boots leaving a trail of dust behind her. You scowl, before racing after her trying to keep up.

You make it to the top of the hill soon after, both of you panting and out of breath. The race had gotten pretty heated, with you both resorting to throwing acorns and shoving each other to try and make it up first, and you were pretty sure that it was a tie, which Chloe would probably deny, knowing her.

Said bluenette practically collapsed on the bench, beckoning you towards her before she grabbed your arm, yanking you down to sit beside her on the wooden bench, a small smile on her face.

"The view is hella rad as always, isn't it Super Max?" Chloe murmured, her gaze moving from you to the cliff outcropping, and the beautiful pink and orange sunset on the horizon. 

"Of course. This is the one spot in Arcadia Bay that doesn't have shitty Prescott buildings all over it, after all." You answer, looking over at her with a faint smile.

Even when you both were cheerful, however, things could still turn a sad and depressing turn.

"I..bet that Rachel would have loved to do this with us, wouldn't she?" Chloe said, looking away from the cliff outcropping and instead towards the ground in sadness, making your heart hurt.

Ever since you had found out about what actually happened to Rachel, Chloe had been extremely distant and vague about her, and you had always felt so horrible after what had happened.

"Yeah, but there's nothing that we could have done about it..couldn't we.." You murmur in reply, before shutting your mouth, realizing what you just said.

Chloe's gaze hardened, and her eyes narrowed. "I could have fucking saved her. If I had just tried to be a better fucking friend, none of this would have ever happened." She growled, although even in her angry state you could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

But as soon as that mood came, it passed, and Chloe's gaze softened, as you decided to wrap your arms around the taller girl, nuzzling your head into her neck in a reassuring manner. She smiled softly and patted tour head gently, letting you move your head to look at her face, her beautiful blue eyes showing off pure affection. 

"But I still have you here, thanks, Max," she said, he usual shit-eating grin replaced with a purely affectionate smile, which made your heart melt.

And before you knew it, your lips were pressed against hers, and you had quickly tightened your hug.

You remember her stiffening against you, her eyes wide in surprise, before you backed up, realizing what you did before lofting up your arm, prepared to rewind when Chloe grabbed it, almost lightning fast.

"Don't. Max. I..just need this...please don't rewind and take it from me...please," she pleaded, her eyes suddenly showing pure sadness and longing, and that's when you lowered your arm.

And that was also when Chloe took control, grabbing you by the shoulders to quickly smash her lips against yours, her motions full of hunger for contact, moving her lips against yours almost as if it were normal.

You quickly pulled yourself into her lap, letting her wrap her arms around your waist, your fingers slowly moving through her silky blue and purple hair, your lips mouths quickly opening against themselves to allow more heated contact.

Her tongue quickly made its way into your mouth, exploring it's new territory with vigorous need as you quickly moved your tongue along with hers, eliciting a couple of groans from the both of you, yours growing into a low whine as Chloe's hands found their way under your shirt, slowly rubbing circles into your hipbones.

And after what seemed like eternity, you two broke apart, both of you breathing heavily, looking at each other with pure love and affection in the depths of your blue eyes.

"So..." You begin.

"So...." She responds.

"Was that what you wanted to cone up here for? To have a massive make out session on a bench under a sunset laden sky? How cliché, Price," you remark, a faint smirk on your swollen lips.

"I believe you were the one who began the awesome as fuck kissing shit, so you have no room to talk, Caulfield." Chloe shot back, her shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

You responded with a chaste kiss to her lips, before leaning against her chest. "So..are you trying to tell me that we're more than friends now, or do friends just normally make pit with each other?"

"Oh my fucking God Caulfield, stop being so damn cheesy and adorable. I love you, okay?" Chloe replied, acting as if saying it was harming her "manliness". 

"Stop being so dramatic, Jesus, love you too, ya dork." You shoot back, rolling your eyes before you're pulled into another quick kiss, one that you're reluctant to leave.

"Damn right you do. So, how about we head back to my place, you get out of those clothes, as sexy as you are in them, and I show you the world?" Chloe said quietly, wiggling her eyebrows just for fun.

"Okay, Aladdin, Why not?" You respond.

And however cheesy or cliché your love story is, it doesn't matter.

Because as long as you have the picture you took right before you left the lighthouse as the main attraction on your Photo Wall, you'll feel complete.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you really want to follow my ass on tumblr, check me out at  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thehomocidaltrashcan  
> It's full of random shit.  
> I'm sure that someone will like it.  
> Somewhere.  
> Anyway, thank you!  
> And see you next time!  
> ~Ye


End file.
